


Thunder Storms

by HEARTBROKEN



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Metaphors, Panic Attacks, Thunder - Freeform, actual love, don't marry anyone who doesn't love you as much as he loves him, farkle is adorable and scared, i didn't specify if there was or wasn't, lucas is so damn in love with farkle, possible rilaya, possibly still in ms, protective rilaya, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEARTBROKEN/pseuds/HEARTBROKEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle is afraid of thunder storms,<br/>and Lucas is so in love with him it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Storms

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ISN'T ENOUGH WRITTEN ABOUT THESE TWO YOU ARE WELCOME

Lucas woke up in the middle of the night, shooting upright at something that sounded like a gunshot.

The first thing he noticed was that he was alone. He wasn't alone when he went to sleep; he was with three other people in fact. So, where were they now?

Lucas could see the clock from where he was on the floor, it was 2:57.

They were at Riley's house. It was the middle of spring break, and their parents agreed to it. I mean, they let their kids go to another state together, so why not one night? Of course there were ground rules, way too many of those for that matter 

But, they didn't really even need to break them. They had blissful, quiet fun. They were all practically a part of one another, they didn't need anything huge. A few bags of chips, liters of soda, and some cards and they were fine.

Lucas and Farkle slept on the floor, Riley and Maya on the bed.

Although, Lucas wouldn't mind having to share the couch with Farkle.

Alright, so maybe he liked him. Or, loved might be a better word. Farkle was his best friend, but he was so much more than that to him.

It started with the pain in his heart when he wasn't with Farkle, and escalated to thoughts of _kissing_ the smaller boy. He had it, and he had it so bad.

He jumped back when a flash of light lit everything up, and he realized that the sheets were thrown off of the bed hastily. Riley always folds her sheets nicely, even if she's only out of bed for three seconds.

There was definitely something wrong here.

Farkle's sheets were twisted and bunched which was completely uncharacteristic as well. Also, it was raining. They were in the middle of a storm.

Lucas stood up and scanned the room, looking for more clues. It was 3:06 when he finally walked out of Riley's room, trying and succeeding to do it silently.

He walked the halls quietly, trying not to make any sounds. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it one bit. So, he pretended that the less noise he made, the less real the situation is.

He found them, in the living room under the windows. Riley looked concerned and Maya was no better, her fingers running through her hair from stress.

Thunder crashed again. Farkle made a whimper sound, before a bunch of shallow breathing and eventually Riley and Maya talked him down.

Lucas walked out from the shadows. He remembered Farkle once saying something about not liking storms, but he didn't know it was like this.

Farkle saw him and tensed, not daring to move a muscle. Riley turned around first, Maya not even a second after. They stared at him and Lucas didn't know what to do. He just kept his eyes locked on Farkle's and kept moving.

Another lightning flash lit up the room, and now Lucas could see the absolute terror of Farkle's face - and he didn't know whether it was from him or the storm.

Riley seemed to be daring him to do something, but he couldn't tell what. Maya's expression was similar to Riley's, but more intimidating.

He glanced at the two of them, trying to have a wordless conversation about where the hell he should go from here. The conversation was very one sided, Riley and Maya basically told him that they'd kill him if he didn't go to Farkle.

Then the thunder clap hit. Farkle seemed to be in immense pain as he struggled to control his panic attack, probably so he wouldn't look weak in front of Lucas.

Lucas walked faster towards Farkle. He ended up by his side, his hands on his shoulders. "Farkle-" He cut himself off, seeing the flash of panic filling the smaller boy’s face completely.

"It's okay... it's okay. Okay." Farkle looked like he was holding his breath. Lucas wasn't helping.

Lightning flashed, and all Lucas saw this time was just how absolutely terrified he was.

The thunder clap followed closely after, and Lucas made the split second decision to wrap himself around Farkle as tightly as he could without morphing the two together. Farkle reacted immediately, throwing his arms around Lucas and his screams and whimpers muffled under Lucas. "It's okay Farkle, I'm right here okay? I've got you."

They hung on to each other until Farkle felt safe enough to detach.

Lucas moved until he was facing the same way as Farkle, the smaller boys head on his shoulder.

"Maya and I will fix tea." Riley announced. Maya followed obligingly.

Lucas moved his arm around Farkle's shoulders, pulling them closer together. Farkle's heart rate seemed to slowly come back down.

Silence. There was nothing but absolute silence. Only the steady sound of Lucas' breathing trying to stabilize Farkle's heartbeat could be heard.

"Are these panic attacks?" Lucas asked, breaking the almost-silence.

Farkle nodded. "They started when I was four. I just really don't like storms."

Lucas held tighter onto the boy, but more possessively. "Why didn't you wake me up? Or tell me? And haven't you spent the night with me during a storm... Farkle..."

"I didn't want you to think I was weak or anything, or any different of me. And yeah... sorry about not waking you up. I thought I could handle it."

Lucas wrapped himself protectively around the boy, situating himself so that he could look into Farkle's eyes. "I promise that as long as you're with me nothing will ever hurt you, including myself. I'll protect you, Farkle. I've got you."

Lightning lit up their faces for several seconds and Lucas was honestly so in love with Farkle that it hurt. He looked so vulnerable. Lucas made sure that he would never let another harmful thing cross his path. He'll change the weather if he has to.

This time, when the thunder rumbles, something else happened. Yes, they do get even closer. And no, it wasn't even possible to get closer in the first place. Farkle was just praying that Maya and Riley were truly out of the room.

Lucas' lips met Farkle's. It was different, compared to everything else in the work. It felt like they were built just to kiss each other. Like the entire world had been hit by a forty foot flood and they were on the top of the tallest building.

Lucas didn't want to pull away. Then he'd have to apologize and tell Farkle how much he damn loved him all this time, when all he really wanted to do is keep tasting him. He tasted like cherries and frost, and Lucas could have sworn that this moment was the best of his entire life.

Eventually though, their lungs caught fire from not being able to breathe and they had to pull apart.

Lucas searched Farkle's eyes for something, anything, and everything. Farkle's face was pink and his lips were a deep red. Farkle just stared at him in awe.

"I love you Farkle." Lucas whispered.

"I love you too..." Farkle said quietly before grabbing Lucas' hand. He didn't as much as flinch when thunder rattled their entire world.

 

That's how they woke up in the morning, at first light before the rest of the world, tangled up in messy I love you’s and confessions and each other. Farkle had Lucas' jacket and they never let go of each other. Their world might have broken but their love for each other was like an infinite thunder storm.


End file.
